gay relationships in La push
by JJQii
Summary: When a 17 year old russet skinned boy moves to his home reservation of la push, he meets several interesting residents who seem a little too attracted to him, find out what happens...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey there, I just wanted to say, bella never came to forks in this story, and therefore no renesmee! *hint...hint* oh and no one has imprinted except for sam

Chapter One

Back to La push

I stared at the cloudless sky. "I'm gonna miss this." I said. My mother rubbed my arm sympathetically. "I'm sorry honey, it's only temporary, just untill we find better jobs." She said, sadness in her voice. She really understood me, more than anyone. I sighed as I waved goodbye to my friends. "I sure am gonna miss them." I said. "Oh, lighten up, who knows maybe you'll meet someone worthy of your attention...huh?...huh?" My sister said winking. I giggled. I felt loads better, I never considered that. Ever since I told my family I was gay, my life has been so much easier. And the fact that it was a week from summer vacation, made it also a bit better i had a week of extra vacationing. As we drove I noticed the sky becoming greyer and greyer by every passing mile. "Well that's new." I said. "Yeah, it rains there more than any other country or state in the U.S." My dad said. I groaned. "You could have mentioned that before I bought short pants and short sleeves." I said. "Don't worrt, I took th leberty of shopping for winter clothes aswell." My mom said slightly smiling. After four hours we were in forks washington, and fifteen minutes later, in La push. My home town. I Was born here and raised untill I was four and then we moeved away, I'm 17 now. It's been 11 years, I don't remember anyone in it or it itself. All I knew was, that it was a reservation filled with russet skin toned people, just like me. I smiled as I saw a few kids playing in the streets. They waved happily, I returned the favor. They seem so happy. We turned off and a house came Into view. A man and woman walked out waving happily. I assumed this was my grandparents. I was hesitant at first but warmed up to them the moment they greeted me. They invited us in, apparently thy were the richest people on the block and had one of the biggest houses. I un-packed everything and went downstairs where everyone was. "Ah, Jj." My grandma said. "Your mother tells me you're gay." She siad. Before I could say anything my grandma stopped me. "There are some gay boys in la push that are your age, would you be interested?" She asked. "Sorry, grandma, I like knowing my dates, I actually hate blind dates." I said. "See, I told you." She scolded my mom. "Oh mother stop it." My mom said. "I just don't like seeing you so un-happy." My mom said. "Mom, don't worry, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." I said. She smiled. "Well, I'm gonna go get used to my surroundings." I said and headed out. "Be back before seven!" My mom restricted. "Oh, Eslyn! Honestly! Stay out as long as you want jj." My grandma said. "Relly? Wow thanks!" I said and grabbed my lether jacket and ran out before she changed her mind. I smiled and started walking slowly uo the road.


	2. Chapter 2

PREVIOUSLY IN 'GAY RELATIONSHIPS IN LA PUSH' ...

I stared at the cloudless sky. "I'm gonna miss this." I said... "Oh, lighten up, who knows maybe you'll meet someone worthy of your attention...huh?...huh?" My sister said winking... A man and woman walked out waving happily. I assumed this was my grandparents... "Ah, Jj." My grandma said. "Your mother tells me you're gay." She said. Before I could say anything my grandma stopped me. "There are some gay boys in la push that are your age, would you be interested?" She asked... I smiled and started walking slowly up the road.

Chapter 2

The seductive teens!

I walked across another four-way. I saw a shop across the street. I entered the store and bought myself some snacks. I walked out drinking from my ice cold coke. It was flat, but that didn't bother me. "Hey! I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" A voice asked. It was a boy about a year younger than me, be was shirtless nd he had a damn hot body my heart rate picked up. "Yeah, just arrived half an hour ago." I said. The boy's body stiffened. He looked at me with eyes that spelled only one thing. 'S-E-X' he was staring at me like I was his prey, and he was th bloodthirsty hunky sexy predator, ready to pounce at any suden movements. "Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Seth." He said in a seductive voice. I was entrigued. I shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you, I'm jj." I said. I could swear I hear a little moan when our skin made contact. "Well, I'm gonna head home, see you around Seth." I sai smiling. He smiled back with a bright white smile. I walked off. 'That was too weird.' I thought to myself. Half an hour later I bumped into anothe taller shirtless guy. He turned and looned at me. His expression was that of danger. "Sorry, didn't see you there." I said. His body did the same as seth. "No problem." he said, he didn't even try, my mouth watered for him. I wanted to touch his abs. He cornered me against the wall. "So what's your name, pretty boy?" I said. He chuckled deeply, like I was pleasing him. "Paul." He said. "Well paul, nice to meet you, I'm jj." I said. He leaned on his arm against the wall, his scent was simply delicious. He smiled. "You too." He said. I was getting a hard on. I quikly evaded the position. "See you around." He said chukling. 'Wow, she said there were gay, guys... I didn't know she meant one around every corner.' I thought amused. I mad my way home, paul's scent was sticking to me like glue. I went to a public bathroom to wash the scent off, it was making me too horny. I sighed and went outside again. When I neared my new house I saw seth and paul conversing. They were joined by another sexy looking guy, they heded into the driveway and entered tbe house. The new guy looked at me in my eyes and I melted. He smiled and winked, I think, and stepped inside. I walked into the driveway and saw my parents greeting them, they seemed like perfect gentlemen. I walked in. Seth and paul looked at me and smiled. "Hey strangers." I said and smiled to them. "Hi jj." Seth said happily. "Hey, jj." Paul said looking at me lust fully. The other one wa talking with my grandmother. "Oh good news, their having a bonfire, and they wanted to invite you, jj."My grandma said. "Sure, I'd love to go." I said. The guy who I didn't know smiled. "I'm jacob, but you can just call me jake." He said holding out his hand. "Pleased to meet you jake, I'm jj." I saw seth and pauls expressions turn to that of jealousy. I giggled silently. "So we'll pick you up in about an hour?" Jake asked. "Sure." I said smiling. After they left I went to get ready. I couldn't stop thinking about jake, we were exactly the same length, same build and we had the same skin tones. The only difference is our faces, eyes and voices. I went for a hot shower. I quickly shaves the stuble that was growing on my chin. It was now smooth. I put on some delicious smelling aftershave. I spiked my hair up and put on my lucky necklace. It was a silver metal wolf. I called it my lone wolf. I put on a ring that had my birthstone on. Emerald. I then put in my two earings on my right ear. I studied myself in the mirror and nidded approvingly. I quikly vhanged into my black V-neck that hugged my body so tight you could see the six pack underneath. And a pair of black jeans with red and black sneakers. I smiled and went downstairs. I heard a wolf-whistle. "Yeah, yeah." I said blushing. Just then a horn honked. "See y'all later." I said and walked out. It was just jake. He gawked at me. "Hello to you to mr. Gawky." I said giggling softly. "Right." He said and staryed driving. I felt a grin spreading across my face. "So how long are you here for?"He asked. I heard hope in his voice. "Forever...I hope." I said. "Oh!" Jake said his voice filled with excitement. Hour didn't seem to notice he was smiling. When we reached the bonfire everyone had already arrived. Paul and seth were battling to see who'd open the door for me. Jake just did it while they tusstled. "Or I could just do it." He said to them before smiling back at me. I giggled with delight. I enjoyed the night. Hearing legends and folklore, eating laughing. But it had to end. Jake was taking me home. It looked like he had something on his mind. " Jake?" I asked. "Yeah?" He asked in an occupied voice. "What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed and pulled over. He got out and literally threw the door shut. I got out. "Thanks for damaging my eardrums." I said smiling. "What's wrong?" I asked heading to him. He turned around and shoved me against the car. He pushed his body up against mine. "You." He said. He nibbled at my throat. "He growled and ripped away from me. "Something...something sbout you just turns me on. I feel like fukkin you every time I see your face. And I can't fight it." He said and with that he crushed against me and kissed me. His warm tougue filling my mouth. Fo some reason he was unbelieveably warm, but that made it so much hotter. Our toungues daced around. He rubbed his hand up and down my back. Growling everytime I moaned of pleasure. He pulled back for air. And blinked for a moment. He looked at me and softly kissed me, passion filled pecks, but long pecks. I sighed and pulled away. "I gotta get back, my mom's gona start worrying." I said. But gave him and extra long kiss before we drove again. I fell asleep that night feeling warm all over.


End file.
